Lamp of Destiny
The Lamp of Destiny was a powerful relic that appears in "The Hands of Destiny" saga of the Roach Chronicles. The lamp contains the powers of Dark Creation, a powerful energy that if absorbed entirely from the lamp, could transform one into the fabled Emperor of Destiny, who would one day recreate the universe and rewrite destiny in his own image. History At some point in time, an ancient being known as The Librarian would create the Lamp of Destiny with the use of Dark Creation in the realm of Divination, the realm of pure knowledge and time. With the lamp, The Librarian used it as a utility to help write the destinies of everyone that has and will live in all of time itself. Upon the completion of his work, The Librarian soon realized that one of his apprentices had betrayed him and created an inevitable prophecy of the Emperor of Destiny, a being who would one day rise from the shackles of the past and absorb the powers of Dark Creation within the lamp through a complex ritual. With this power, the Emperor of Destiny would be able to assume control of all of existence and have the powers to rewrite destiny itself. Fearing the worst, The Librarian was forced to hide the lamp in a secure location, which would be later revealed as the Catacombs of Destiny. The Librarian would also hide the prophecy within the vaults of Divination, where it would left unseen for countless millenia. The Hands of Destiny Following the restoration of reality, Gruntijackal was able to escape the MPD. While in the MPD prior, Gruntijackal learned of the realm of Divination, as well as the dark prophecy of the Emperor of Destiny and the Lamp of Destiny. Wanting this power, Gruntijackal made it his top priority to find a way to secure the Lamp of Destiny and use it to become the Emperor of Destiny. In order to accomplish his goal, Gruntijackal, Richtofen, and Xarcoh would travel to Green Mountain in Colorado and transform the city into a fortress in order to lure out the four heroes that previously attempted to prevent Gruntijackal's rebirth. After luring them out, Richtofen murders Higgins, the leader of the four before Gruntijackal explained to the others of the Lamp of Destiny, saying that they must retrieve it for Gruntijackal if they wish to save their friend. Eventually, the survivors, including Samantha Maxis, would discover the Lamp of Destiny within its hiding place in the Catacombs of Destiny. However, Xarcoh appears and grabs the lamp, revealing that there has been a slight change of plans, revealing that the three villains discovered a flaw when they first made the arrangements for the meeting at the temple; if the heroes got the lamp, they could easily have used it then and there at the catacombs to save Higgins and stop the villains. Using the lamp, Xarcoh re-creates the all-powerful Gauntlet of Ataraxia, a weapon forged by an ultimate evil in another distant timeline, saying its powers could easily overwhelm the heroes before engaging them in a fight. After a long fight, Xarcoh is able to weaken the heroes by blasting them with the gauntlet. Saying that his mission is complete, Xarcoh teleports himself away with both the gauntlet and lamp in hand. Knowing that the end is near, the heroes prepare themselves for one last final battle. At the Temple of Terminus a few days later, Gruntijackal destroys the Lamp of Destiny in order to begin the ritual to absorb the Dark Creation energy and transform himself into the Emperor of Destiny. Category:The Hands of Destiny